Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to facial authentication technology and more specifically to, techniques for determining spoofing.
Description of the Related Art
In connection with security systems using facial authentication, techniques for detecting a spoofing, which is an act of attempting unauthorized use of a system by pretending to be someone else, are widely known.
For instance, a related art documents discloses a method for living body detection based on determination of the magnitude of variations in facial expression, such as blinking.
Another related art document discloses a method for living body detection by extracting multiple feature points from face images captured by two or more cameras positioned at different angles and deciding whether the feature points are on the same plane or not.
Another related art document discloses a method for determining whether a presented face is a spoofing or not by measuring the distance to the face with three sensors including infrared sensor(s) and assessing the flatness of the face.
Another related art document discloses a technique for measuring heart rate by extracting components representing a pulse from variations in the RGB color components of captured face images by means of independent component analysis.
The techniques described in the above related art documents, however, may not be able to detect a spoofing that is conducted by wearing an elaborate disguise mask. Specifically, since it may be possible to cut a disguise mask around part of the eyes or the mouth, movement of a part of the face such as blinking can be detected. Accordingly, a facial authentication system may not be able to detect such a disguise mask as a spoofing.
Further, since a disguise mask is three-dimensionally shaped and has projections and depressions like a human face, the facial authentication system may not be able to detect a disguise mask as a spoofing.